


The Prefect's Bath

by JenTheSnarryShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bottom Harry, HarryBottom, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Severus Snape Lives, Size Kink, Top Severus Snape, bottomHarry, severussnapetop, snapetop, snarry, topseverussnape, topsnape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSnarryShipper/pseuds/JenTheSnarryShipper
Summary: Harry has become certified as a healer after the final battle.  Currently living at Hogwarts, with Severus Snape as the Headmaster, he manages to get himself into some trouble.  All he wanted to do was take a bath...WARNING: almost all smut.  Harry is 18.  Don't read if you don't like smut.





	The Prefect's Bath

**Author's Note:**

> <3 I hope you all love this! 
> 
> As always,  
> Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper

**The Prefects' Bath**

 

Harry was minding his own business, walking back to his rooms.  He lived at Hogwarts, for the time being.  After the final battle, he helped clean up the castle—and he became a healer.

 

Four days a week, he worked with Madam Pomfrey at the school.  The new Headmaster was gracious enough to allow him to work at Hogwarts as a healer without an ‘Outstanding’ in all subjects.  The Headmaster also had decided that Harry, Ron, and Hermione should be excused for their last year at Hogwarts, due to their ‘unique circumstances’ during the war.  All three of them were nearly shocked to death that this was offered by Severus Snape himself.

 

Of course, Hermione had refused—she wanted to _earn_ her marks, she’d said.

 

It was still a mystery to Harry, though— _why_ had Snape been so generous?  He remembered that near-death moment of the man in tears…

 

He decided not to think much on it.  He had to admit, the man was a total and complete git, but Harry was glad he was able to live.  He knew, on some level, they had an amount of respect toward each other.  Harry defeated Voldemort, and Snape made sacrifices for that to happen—even if it meant the death of Albus Dumbledore.  Harry knew it had to be done.

 

His racing thoughts were tiring.  When he wasn’t healing students, he felt hopelessly worn out. 

 

He immediately collapsed on his bed, taking a nap.

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

Harry rubbed his eyes—it was 10:00pm.  He sighed—he knew it was a mistake to nap during the day.  He reached for his glasses—he always forgot he didn’t need them anymore.  Hermione had fixed his eyesight.

 

He felt very tense in his shoulders, trying to stretch them out.  _Maybe I’ll take a bath,_ he thought.  He still had his invisibility cloak—and no one really used the Prefects' Bath anyway. 

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

Severus Snape was tired.  So bloody tired—and now he felt relaxed for the first time in years. 

 

 _The war is over…thank Merlin._   He sighed, dipping his toes into the Prefects' bath.  No one came down here anyway—might as well take advantage of it.  _Besides,_ he thought, _it’s after curfew—and if any students were out, they’d go anywhere but here._

 

He sat on the ledge in the bath, just soaking there.  He took time to scrub his body with a transfigured brush and soap, then of course, lathering his hair with his own shampoo.  He never used conditioner—what a waste!  Especially when brewing potions all day, there’s hardly a point to using it.

 

He looked down at his body, studying it.  He didn’t look half bad, for all these years of depression, and torment.  True, he had a _bit_ of weight—but that could be changed.  And Severus intended to change it.

 

He could finally do what he wanted again.

 

Before the war, he was fit, though never handsome.  He’d always fancied men, but he hadn’t fucked for years.  Oh, how he wanted to fuck.  

 

Just the thought of fucking a healthy young man was erotic—and his hard length was proof of that. 

 

He looked around—of course, the room was empty.  _Since there’s no one here, I suppose I could…_

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

Harry had his invisibility cloak on when he stopped at the Prefects' bath.  He furrowed his brow.  The door was cracked open—but he immediately dismissed the thought of someone using the bath.  No one came in here.

 

He silently opened the door, then cracked it open as it was.  He heard something—oh god!  He put his hand over his own mouth to stop from gasping aloud. 

 

“ _Ohh…fuck…_ ”  Professor Snape had his eyes closed, mouth agape, stroking his length.  Harry licked his lips.  Gods, was he aroused?  Couldn’t be…but he had to admit, Snape had a bulky, long cock.  And his face looked foreign.  Harry couldn’t remember a time when Snape looked relaxed. 

 

It really suited him. 

 

Oh bloody hell, what was he thinking?  He mentally sighed, walking closer. He didn’t particularly know why he did—but the man looked so…so…

 

“ _Ahhh…!”_ Snape’s brows creased, but he looked like he’d seen heaven when he shot strand after strand of cum from his cock.  He came in a strangled moan.

 

Harry had never seen anything so beautiful. 

 

He realized he had been standing there for a while, just watching the man recover and breathe.  He crept to the side of the room, still under his cloak, deciding what to do. 

 

Was he really _aroused_ by Snape? 

 

_Oh gods…I must be mental…_

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

Severus recovered from his orgasm, and began to get out of the bath.  He summoned a towel, and looked to the floor. 

 

There were wet footprints. 

 

He stood there furious, silent, following the footprints with his eyes.  They led to a corner of the bath.

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

Harry stood there in shock as his Professor stalked toward him.  _He can’t see me…can he?_

 

Before he had another thought, the cloak was pulled off of him.  He shuddered.  “S-sir!  I!”

 

He tried to speak again, to save himself.

 

“I—I’m!” 

 

Snape looked absolutely furious standing there, with his towel just barely covering the lower half of his body.  “How long have you been _spying_ on me, _Potter!_   Think you’re entitled to snooping around, do you?”  He snarled.

 

Harry shook, “I’m—I’m sorry.  I was—just here for a bath!  And then…”   He gulped.  He looked down at Snape’s towel, around his waist.  He’d never seen the man half naked of course, but he had to admit, it wasn’t a bad sight. 

 

Snape eyed him carefully, noticing Harry’s tented erection.  “I see.  So you thought you’d watch the whole _show_ , is that it?  Thought you’d tell all your little friends?” 

 

Harry shook his head vigorously, “No…I’m sorry, Sir.”  He looked into the man’s eyes.  He felt…different.  Sympathy, maybe?  He didn’t know what to say.  After all, he would’ve been embarrassed too, if it were him in that situation. “I didn’t mean to watch, Sir.” 

 

Shite.  Snape was smirking at him.  “Oh?  Didn’t you?  Why else would you have _stayed_ , you imbecile?!” 

 

Harry found it hard to breathe.  “I…I couldn’t move, Sir.  I li-I mean, I don’t know...”  He almost said he liked it.  Merlin.  He mentally slapped himself.

 

Snape’s expression changed from being snide to being confused.  “You…should return to your rooms.”

 

Harry was shocked.  “You won’t take points?  Or…erm…take anything else?”  Fuck!  He hadn’t meant to say that!  Gods, why did he say that?

 

Snape raised a brow.  “What else would there be to take?”  _Damn.  That didn’t come out right._

 

Harry blushed, “I…don’t know.”  His erection was killing him.  “I suppose that’d be up to you.”  Harry’s mouth was too quick.  He was blurting out things, despite his thoughts of wanting to flee the scene.

 

Snape stepped forward, shocking Harry again, putting both his hands on the wall.  He leaned forward and glared, “Potter.  Do _not_ play coy with me.  This _isn’t_ funny.  Not to mention, you very well know that I cannot take points from Gryffindor House—even from _you_ , now that you’ve somehow managed to maintain a job here.”

 

Harry cleared his throat—even more embarrassed.  He actually _did_ forget that Snape couldn’t take points anymore.  “I’m sorry, Professor.”  He squeaked.  To his utter horror, his erection was more alive than it’d ever been.

 

Snape sighed.  “Very well.  Return to your rooms, Potter.  Speak of this to _anyone_ ,” he removed his hands from the wall, placing it under Potter’s chin, “and I will remove your tongue from your mouth.”  His coal eyes were sharp.  Cunning.

 

Harry felt Snape’s finger leave his chin, and it almost burned there, like his skin was ablaze at Snape’s touch.  He nodded, stumbling, walking fast out of the room.  Beyond confusion, he just wanted to get to sleep and will his erection away.

 

Once Potter left, Snape, however, had another erection to take care of.  He told himself it was just his anger.  Anger toward the stupid boy always made him frustrated.  _Damn him._   Snape told himself, dropping his towel and pumping his erection fast and hard.  _Stupid, stupid boy…_

 

He came quickly against the wall.  He refused to be ashamed.

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

Harry was wide awake in bed.  He had tears running down his cheeks.  He was so embarrassed.

 

He wiped his cheeks.  He hadn’t meant to stay, right?  Of course not.  Why would he want to see the greasy git jerking off? 

 

Harry sighed and sat up, running his hands through his hair.  He couldn’t stop thinking about the Professor.  He couldn’t stop thinking about…what he looked like.  His face, when he came…his surprisingly huge cock.  Though, he supposed it wasn’t terribly surprising.  Snape was tall, why wouldn’t his cock be large?

 

Then again, Harry was short, and his cock was large.  Not as large as Snape’s…but still large. 

 

Harry sighed, then slapped his hand over his mouth.  He wasn’t _disappointed_.  No!  Why would he be disappointed that he…

 

_I will not finish that thought._

 

He flung his covers off and looked down at his tented erection.  He stared in horror.  _No.  That isn’t why.  I’d be turned on if I saw anyone in that bath, fucking themselves.  Yeah—I was just…turned on by…Snape’s cock.  Not him, just his cock._

 

Oh, and how he remembered.  The way Snape pulled the foreskin, the way his silky cock lengthened in his hand. 

 

Oh Merlin, his hands.

 

Harry pulled down his boxers and touched his hard erection.  It was heavy.

 

He remembered how Snape had his mouth gaped, probably imagining something.  The way his tongue licked his lips as he stroked faster, the uneven breath coming from his mouth…how strong his hand looked grasping his cock.  His other hand probably fondling his balls in the pool, Harry imagined.

 

Harry realized he was breathing hard.  Not because of Snape’s cock…but…because of Snape.

 

Harry couldn’t stop.  Even more to his dismay, Harry didn’t _want_ to stop. 

 

He remembered how he stalked toward him, looking into his eyes with that piercing look.  The way the Professor touched his chin.  _Oh gods…so close…_   Harry licked his lips, thinking about the way the man stirred potions in class.  That same hand would get him off, later in his quarters. 

 

Harry imagined his Potions Professor stroking himself in front of him, in class, with that piercing gaze.  That mouth gaped open, then biting his lip before he came.  That luscious cock came, came all over the bottom of the desk and on the floor. 

 

“ _Snape._ ”  He pulled on his cock.  It was almost as if, after Snape’s name crossed his lips, the dam had broken. 

 

All Harry could do was cum—harder than he ever had before.  A few streams of cum later, he was so spent, he couldn’t move.  His ears were ringing.  His mind was swirling with images of his previous Potions Professor.  Everything just snapped in his mind.  Everything he thought he was connected back to Snape. 

 

Harry refused to believe any of it. 

 

 _“Shite._ ”  He muttered to himself, completely alone in the darkness.  He wondered why these things always happened to him.

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

“I never thanked you…for all that you did for me.”  He leaned forward a little, making Snape almost step back.  “ _Thank you_ ,” he whispered, right before he placed his mouth on Snape’s.

 

Snape stood still as Harry massaged his lips on his own.  They were warm, soft, and it had been so bloody long. 

 

He stopped himself.  “Potter,” he sounded raspy, damn! 

 

Harry looked into his eyes with determination.  “Please.”  Harry laid a hand on his cheek.  “Severus.”

 

Snape had no words, for once. 

 

 

Snape woke, startled and horny.  He ran his shaky hands through his silky black hair, trying to make sense of what just happened. 

 

He looked to his side.  Much to his relief, the bed was empty.  He got up immediately, looking at his erection, trying to will it away.  Dreaming of Potter was inexcusable.  He may no longer be a student, but he was still so, so very young, aside from the obvious fact that Potter hated him. 

 

Snape walked to the bathroom, cursing, looking in the mirror.  His pale face was even paler than it usually was.  He thought back to what happened earlier that night, how Potter was so startled.  Potter also seemed…embarrassed. 

 

Snape shot his eyebrows up in the mirror as he remembered that red flush on Potter’s cheeks when he was caught oogling him. 

 

He shook away the thought, but it made no difference, especially not as he remembered how he had touched the boy’s chin—how soft the skin felt.  His eyes widened as he remembered Potter’s mouth gaping slightly at his touch.

 

Severus fled the bathroom to sit down onto his bed—he felt sick for thinking this way.  He ran his hands through his hair and pinched his eyes shut, hoping the thoughts would somehow stop.  He even considered casting a memory charm of some sort, to forget it all, but quickly decided it would be far too dangerous.  He trusted no one but himself to cast it, but sadly, someone else would have to cast it for him.

 

And then he’d have to tell them what exactly to erase…

 

 _Merlin, Severus!  Take hold of yourself!_   He told himself, quickly standing up to take a shower. 

 

As he closed the shower doors, he nodded to himself—everything would be better once he’d eaten something and cleaned himself up.  He probably wouldn’t even see Potter.  The boy was probably scared to be in his sight as it was.

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

Harry strolled down to the Great Hall, looking forward to breakfast.  He wasn’t thinking at all about last night.  Not even a bit, he told himself. 

 

Today was a new day.

 

And then...as he walked up to the table to sit with the other professors, he looked in Snape’s direction.

 

 _Oh, bloody hell._   Harry thought to himself, trying to remain calm.  He _knew_ there was only one seat left—because no one really wanted to sit next to Snape.  On top of that, Harry always sat next to Snape, eating in silence.  He’d never known why, exactly.  He’d always felt somewhat drawn to him.

 

Harry groaned to himself before putting on a brave face, walking up to the empty chair.  “Good morning, Headmaster.”  He said, a little too chipper.  He quickly added eggs and toast to his plate, smearing the toast with jam.

 

Snape raised an eyebrow at him—looking right at him, and so very close. 

 

“Is it, now, Mister Potter?”  He sneered at the young man.

 

Harry gulped inaudibly.  “Erm…well…”

 

Snape thoughtfully cut him off.  “I suppose it _would_ be silly to think that a Gryffindor could ever be scared off, no matter what the…circumstance.”  He drawled, sipping some pumpkin juice.

 

Harry laughed once, surprised.  Since when had Snape developed a sense of humor? 

 

Snape was almost frozen at Harry’s laughter.  “What now, Potter?  Do you find it funny that you _deliberately—_ “

 

Before he could continue, Harry laid a hand on the man’s leg to stop him.  “No!  No, I was just…I thought what you said about Gryffindors was funny, Sir.”  He removed his hand, realizing he was still touching the Professor.  “You’re right, by the way.  Although, a Slytherin’s pride would explain why you’re here this morning.”

 

Harry stopped at his own words.  He hadn’t just said that.  He _hadn’t_ meant that!

 

Snape flushed and looked down at his plate, “What…exactly…do…you… _mean_ , Potter?”

 

Harry groaned, “I’m sorry.  I just meant…that you’re not afraid either.  I…I’m going to be late.  Erm…and I’m sorry about what happened yesterday, Snape.”  He stumbled on his own feet, standing up. 

 

Snape flushed again as he looked over, expecting to see Potter’s face, but he was looking directly at the prominent erection in his jeans.

 

Harry cleared his throat and hustled away, out of the Great Hall.  Dear Merlin, could it have gone any worse?  Harry hadn’t _meant_ to think about…what Snape looked like…down there.  _Merlin,_ Harry thought, _I really have a problem._

 

He took a few deep breaths before arriving to work with Madam Pomfrey—maybe it’d get his mind off of…everything.

 

All the while, Snape stared at his uneaten toast with butter, trying to understand what happened.  First, Potter was most obviously nervous.  Then…oh dear Merlin…then he placed a hand on his leg. 

 

Severus tried to will away his own erection, but it flared to life as he thought about Potter’s guilty erection in his pants. 

 

 _What has the world come to,_ Severus asked himself, standing up—thanking Merlin his robes were thick.  He couldn’t think about this anymore.  He left the Great Hall, entering his office, and dove into paperwork.

 

~~HP/SS~~

 

It was a new day.  Once again.

 

A new day that Harry was _not_ thinking about Severus Snape.

 

Harry minded his own business, not wanting to think about the events that occurred yesterday.  He wondered what he should do, but every time he thought about it, he wanted to die of embarrassment. 

 

He almost made it back to his rooms when he felt a tap on the shoulder.  No—not a tap—someone was _gripping_ his shoulder.  He was being pulled around.  Harry reached for his wand as a reflex. 

 

“Potter!”  It was Snape’s voice!  Harry was suddenly facing Snape, too close to him, up against a wall.  He forgot which part of the castle they were in, but Snape dragged him by the arm into a room.

 

“The Room of Requirement.”  Harry said quickly, under his breath.  He wondered what Snape required.

 

Snape rolled his eyes, “Yes, we are in the Room of Requirement.  Now listen to me carefully, Potter.”

 

Harry could do nothing but stare at his ex-Professor, giving him another lecture.  It wouldn’t be the last, he was sure. 

 

“I guess you want to talk about what happened?”  Harry suggested nervously. 

 

Snape scoffed, crossing his arms.  “There is _nothing_ to talk about, you little cretin.”

 

Harry raised a brow, “Then, why am I here?  Are we just going to pretend like—”

 

Snape put a hand over his lips.  “Stop!  Talking!  You _imbecile_.  I am trying to tell you that _nothing_ happened, and that I will _not_ be made a fool!”

 

Harry didn’t particularly want to move the hand away from his mouth, but he did it anyway.  “So, you brought me in here to tell me that nothing happened?”

 

“ _Yes!_ ”  Snape glared.  “And you will not make any other comments about it.  Is that understood?”

 

Harry looked down at his feet.  He wasn’t sure why he felt so…down.  “I guess so, Sir.”

 

Snape noticed the behavior, but he wasn’t sure what to make of it.  He waited for Potter to say something—surely he would. 

 

Harry looked up at him with sad eyes and a half-smile.  Those emerald eyes pierced him as he turned to walk out.  Should he just let Harry go in this state? 

 

Snape sighed, putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder.  “Wait.”

 

Harry halted and turned, “What is it?”  He even sounded defeated.  Completely dead inside.

 

Snape looked into his eyes, “Are you…alright, Potter?”  He couldn’t just have the boy looking all depressed like that.  He’d pout for weeks, knowing the stubborn little brat. 

 

Harry looked up at him surprised.  “Oh.  I mean…I guess so.  I was just…well, it’s nothing, Sir.”

 

Snape shook his head.  “Harry, I do not need to use Legillimens to know that something is wrong.  You have left me no other option: you must tell me what is bothering you.  We shared an…encounter.  Nothing more, nothing less.”  Snape said evenly. 

 

Harry was irritated.  “I don’t know how I feel, okay?  You make it sound like it meant nothing.”  Harry searched those cold eyes for some sort of spark of emotion.

 

Snape’s eyes widened.  “What are you implying?”

 

Harry sighed, “Are you that thick?”  He blushed, “I mean…er…”

 

Snape smirked.  “Hmm.  I see.”

 

Harry snapped out of his confusion, “What?”

 

“You’re afraid to tell me.”  Snape decided challenging him would be the only way to know what was going on. 

 

Harry muttered, “No I’m not.  I just…”  He looked up at the man, “I just don’t think you’d be…interested.”  He blushed.  It was over.  His life was over.  He just admitted that he fancied Snape.  Gods, what has it come to?

 

“Harry.”  Snape said, with a soft expression.  Harry was surprised.  He’d never seen Snape like this before.  “You don’t know what you’re asking.”

 

Harry threw his hands up, “I’m not asking anything!  You bloody git!  I just admitted that I fancy you!”  He clasped his hand over his mouth.  He didn’t mean to say that. 

 

Snape was the one blushing now.  He actually stammered, “You-but-oh.”  He cleared his throat.  “This cannot be the truth.”

 

Harry looked at him fiercely.  “Then get out your Veratiserum!  I don’t give a rat’s arse.  Are we done here?  Or do you want me to embarrass myself more so?”

 

Snape closed the gap between them.  Harry gasped, shocked.  “What?  What are—”

 

“Shut up.”  Snape growled.  He pushed Harry against the wall.  “Say it.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened, “I…”

 

Snape growled, “Tell me that you want me.”

 

Harry bit his lip, deciding that this was now or never.  If he didn’t tell Snape, he’d never get the chance to explore anything with him.  He gasped, “I want you, Severus.”

 

Snape’s eyes widened at the use of his first name.  He grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt, _almost_ touching their lips together.  Harry mewled in surprise as Severus was flush against him, _nearly_ kissing him.  He could hardly believe it.  Snape was going to kiss him.  And he _wanted_ it. 

 

Harry couldn’t decide if what he was feeling was wrong, scary, or maybe…just right?  Perhaps all three.  There was no time to think; there was just heavy breathing and his own pounding heart. 

 

Harry nearly fell to the floor when Snape backed away and left the room.  He touched his lips, in disbelief. 

 

**~~HP/SS~~**

 

Harry was running toward the dungeons.  He had to know why Severus ran away from him, just when they were about to kiss. 

 

Snape had to explain it to him.  Perhaps it was all a misunderstanding.  Perhaps he was mental.  But he had to know—had to know what was going on.

 

Was Snape playing a joke on him?  His heart sank at the thought. 

 

He saw the whisk of Snape’s robes as the man disappeared into his rooms. 

 

Harry ran over to the door, took a few deep breaths, and knocked loudly.  “Please…open the door.  We need to talk.” 

 

There was no response.

 

Harry fought back tears in his eyes.  “Listen…Severus.  I have real feelings for you…but I need to know if you don’t feel the same way.”  He looked at the ground, trying not to cry.  It didn’t work.  A tear streamed down his cheek.  “I must be insane.  You’re probably laughing right now…getting back at me for what my father did to you.  Or…I don’t know.  Maybe you do hate me after all.”  Harry wiped his nose on his shirt sleeve, wiping away his tears. 

 

When he looked back up, he saw none other than Severus Snape standing in front of him with a confused, sad expression.

 

Harry’s heart stopped.  He didn’t know what to say.  Should he go?  Was this all a game to Snape?

 

“…What are—”  Harry muttered lowly before he was suddenly pulled inside and pressed against the now locked door.  He found his lips close to Snape’s for the second time today.

 

Snape shushed him, wiping away the remnants of Harry’s tears from his cheeks.  His expression was strangely sympathetic. 

 

“I am sorry, Harry.”  Harry’s heart sank.  Severus spoke quickly, “I am sorry for making you feel as if I do not want you.  I assure you, it is the complete opposite.”

 

Harry rasped, “Then why…”

 

Severus sighed, “Because my insecurities got in the way.  The last thing I wanted was to…”  He looked away for a moment.

 

Harry knew now what he wanted.  His erection was alive and throbbing.  This time, he grabbed Severus by the collar of _his_ robes, and pulled him down.

 

“Mrrpggmph…”  Snape grunted in shock.  Harry fiercely kissed him, and he found those lips kissing him back, just as fiercely.  It made him moan and writhe against the man. 

 

Snape grabbed Harry’s arse and squeezed him, pulling him closer until they were grinding against one another.  Their tongues met each other’s, now exploring mouths.  Harry grabbed his ex-Professor, running his fingers through his silky raven black hair as they were kissing.

 

“Nnnnggghhh!”  Harry moaned wantonly, as Severus slid a hand underneath Harry’s pants, touching his arse.  Gods!  Just his touch alone on his skin felt so fucking good.

 

Harry was gasping as Severus kissed his neck, licking him behind his ear.  His finger was so close to the opening of Harry’s arse.  He whispered darkly, “ _Harry_ , I _want_ you.”  One of Snape’s fingers circled the sensitive hole, making Harry quiver in his arms.  “ _I need you_.”

 

Harry moaned loudly and keened.  The finger was pressing against his hole.  It felt so fucking divine.

 

“ _Ssev-Severus…_ ”  Harry gasped in the man’s ear.  He was met with a groan. 

 

Harry snarled with pleasure as he was penetrated with a now lubricated finger, thanks to Severus’ apparent sex spell intellect.

 

Harry panted over and over, biting on Snape’s neck.  “ _Sir!_ ”

 

His cheeks grew hot.  The name just slipped out. 

 

Severus’ eyes glittered in excitement.  He almost looked dangerous.

 

Predatory.

 

Harry was blushing fiercely, groaning as the finger was pulled out of him, and he was carried to the bedroom.  Merlin, Snape was stronger than he looked!

 

Before he knew what was happening, he was thrown onto the duvet, completely stark.

 

Why was Severus still dressed?

 

“Er…”

 

Severus stalked toward him and kissed him hard.  “Un-dress me.”  He spoke against Harry’s lips.

 

Then he gave Harry a stroke of his cock, which almost embarrassingly made him cum.

 

Harry was very well endowed.  Severus was quite pleased with his length and girth.  The pink uncut organ looked hard as a pole.  It took all of his willpower to not make Harry cum right then and there.

 

When Harry regained his clarity, he gave Severus another long, deep kiss while he undid his robes.

 

When he got to the buttons, he felt Snape’s hands helping his to go faster, while their tongues were touching, mouths together.  Harry moaned into his mouth.

 

Finally, Harry slipped off the man’s vest, revealing a white shirt…with more buttons.

 

Severus chuckled at Harry’s expression.  He muttered an incantation to undo the buttons.

 

Harry groaned in relief, “Oh, thank all gods above…” 

 

He pushed off the shirt and attached his lips to the nearest nipple.  Snape hissed in pleasure as Harry tweaked the other one and continued his ministrations with his tongue on the other. 

 

Harry’s hands were already unbuttoning the man’s trousers, but Snape put his hands on Harry’s. 

 

“Wait…Harry.” 

 

Harry looked up at him questionably.  “What’s wrong?”

 

Severus cupped his cheek, and Harry put a hand over Severus’ and kissed it.  Severus spoke, “I do not want to lose you…as much as I am enjoying this, I am afraid we might be…going too fast.”

 

Harry intertwined their hands and looked the doubtful man in the eyes.  “You won’t lose me.  I want you so badly, Severus.  And…I want you to be…my first…well, you know.  And hopefully,” Harry watched the man’s cheeks turn pink, “my only.”

 

Severus felt truly honored and quite shocked that Harry was still a virgin, with the amount of fame he possessed.  His mouth dropped open, but he wasn’t sure what to say.  Harry truly only wanted _him_?  Could it be true that his feelings mirrored his own so indefinitely?

 

Harry simply smiled, taking advantage of this moment by revealing Snape’s very large, very fucking _long_ cock from his pants.  Harry felt saliva form in his mouth.  He wrapped his hand around it and looked up at Severus with steamy half-lidded eyes.

 

Severus’ gaze was feral.  Harry kept their gazes locked as he licked a stripe up the long, hard cock.  Snape shuddered. 

 

Harry wanted to taste it. 

 

He sucked and swirled his tongue around the head, tasting drops of delicious precum, deciding that Snape tasted like some sort of candy.

 

Snape was so shocked by Harry’s words and actions, he let out a whimper.  Harry looked up at him and grinned, taking his bulk into his mouth so beautifully. 

 

“HARRY!”  Snape groaned as Harry swallowed and sucked.  “Gods!  Dear fucking Merlin!”  Snape babbled, unable to do anything but suffer sweet torture from his newfound incubus. 

 

Harry bobbed onto the cock, a true natural at fellatio, and took the whole thing down his throat…then he sucked hard.

 

Snape cried, wailed, “ _Oh fuck, oh fuck, not yet!_ ”

 

With amazing willpower, he pulled Harry off of him before he could cum.  Harry looked at him wickedly like the minx he was.

 

Divesting of the rest of his clothes, Snape summoned his lubricant.  Harry’s heart beat a little faster. 

 

“Harry…” Severus said, tracing a finger down the young man’s face.  Harry blushed and leaned into his touch.  “Did you mean it, when you said you wanted me to be ‘your only?’”?

 

Harry bit his lip and nodded.  “I really do mean it.  Unless…”

 

Severus raised a brow.  “Unless I do not feel the same way?”

 

Harry nodded.  He was now lying next to Severus, looking into his eyes.  “I mean, why would you?”

 

Severus shook his head, “I had a part to play.  I had to pretend to dislike you, for the sake of the war, and disillusioning the Dark Lord.”

 

Harry snorted, “Right, and there was the fact that you already hated me from the start.”

 

Severus frowned, “I never hated you.  In class, it was hard to teach you due to other students constantly interfering with your potions—”

 

Harry sat upright, “ _You knew??”_

Severus smiled and laughed deeply.  Harry was shocked.  His laugh was beautiful.  “Of course I knew, you idiot!  I’ve been a spy for decades.”

 

Harry’s mouth was gaped open.  He cleared his throat, “Wow.  Your laugh is amazing.  I don’t think I’ve ever heard you laugh before.”  He smiled dreamily, and then remembered what he was going to say, “Wait a minute!  Then why were you so hard on me all the time?”

 

Snape sighed, propping himself up on his elbow. “Because I had to be.  There was no other reason, Harry.  I have never hated you.  I wanted to hate you, especially in your first year when I assumed you were just like your father.  However, I must admit that I developed a likeness and protectiveness toward you around your fourth year, when they put you in that godforsaken tournament.”

 

Harry stumbled on his words, “Really?  Oh-er-I mean…”

 

Severus surprised him when he kissed him softly, and said, “I want you.  I want to…be your only, if that is what you wish.  Although, later in life, you will change your mind.”

 

Harry shut him up with a longer kiss.  “You’re wrong.”  He kissed him again, “I’ll always want you.”

 

“Mmmmmm…” Snape moaned in his mouth, at a loss for words.  Harry’s tongue met his and he felt a primal shiver run down his spine.  He rolled on top of him and remembered the lubricant next to them. 

 

Harry could feel his heart beat faster again, but this time, he had no doubt or worry about what would happen.  He knew that Severus actually did want him, which seemed impossible, but it was true.

 

“Oh!”  Harry exclaimed as he felt a lubricated finger breach him.  He looked up at Severus who was smirking and looking into his eyes, watching his reactions.  Harry felt the finger wiggle inside of him, and it was actually quite satisfying.

 

Severus reached for his wand, moved down the bed, and muttered an ancient spell to clean Harry’s arse.

 

“That felt wicked.”  Harry said. 

 

Snape raised a brow.  “Then I wonder how you’ll like this, Mister Potter…”

 

Harry felt his eyes roll back as a wet moist tongue breached him now, slithering up into his hole.

 

Harry gasped as Snape rimmed him—he could feel that glorious nose press against his perineum, and Harry found himself thanking Merlin that Snape had a large nose. 

 

He both heard and felt Severus moan as his body vibrated in the most pleasant way. 

 

“ _Ohgod!_ ”  Harry exclaimed, his fingers digging into the sheets. “ _Severus!  Stop! Wait!_ ”  Harry panted, nearly breathless, seeing so many stars he wondered if he’d blacked out for a moment.

 

When he opened his eyes, he saw Severus looking up at him with a feral grin. 

 

“I quite like it when you say my given name… _Harry_ ,” he purred, crawling up Harry’s body in the most cat-like way Harry had ever seen him, “and I must ask you, one more time,” he drawled, moving some hair out of Harry’s eyes, “…is this…what you truly want…from me?”

 

“OhYES!”  Harry could only gasp in shock when he felt the somehow slick tip of Snape’s cock at his entrance.

 

Severus kissed him hard, then whispered in his ear, “I will not be able to stop fucking you once I start, Harry.  However,” he licked Harry’s neck, “I will be as gentle as possible…”  His cock pressed against the tight hole.

 

Harry groaned, “I want you.  Now, please.”

 

Just like that, Severus’ cock slowly entered him.  Harry ran his hands down Snape’s back, looking into his onyx gaze.  He looked restrained—trying not to hurt him. 

 

Harry smoothed back the black hair out of Snape’s face, this time.  “I…”

 

Severus pressed a little further, then immediately stopped at Harry’s single syllable.  “ _W_ -what?” 

 

Did Snape just stammer?  Harry smiled, not knowing what to say.  He was so fucking horny, and over the moon that this was happening, he couldn’t really think straight.  “Keep going, _please_ …” 

 

Snape grunted and pressed forward another inch, trying to move gently in and out of that tight arse.  “You are…so tight…Harry.  _Unh_ , fuck!” 

 

Harry felt his erection flare back to full mast after hearing _that_ from Snape.  His body arched and opened up, and his nails dug into Snape’s back as he took more of that glorious cock inside of him.  Harry took a moment to appreciate how handsome Severus’ facial features actually were.  He was quite striking—that was what intimidated him before.  But now, now that he was looking into his eyes, and deeply connected to him, he realized that all of his facial features were beautiful.

 

Severus heard Harry murmur something, but he wasn’t quite sure what—not that it mattered.  They were both too far gone to make much sense anyway.  The brat’s arse was so fucking tight, and it had been so fucking long, and oh god, Harry was squirming and pressing into his touch! 

 

Severus’ gaze averted to Harry’s green eyes.  Merlin.  What did he do to deserve just one single night with this gorgeous wizard?

 

Harry felt Severus’ lips on his, hot and demanding, and it felt like Snape was almost all the way inside of him.  He didn’t mind waiting—he wasn’t in pain, really.  It was just different feeling—but he was waiting for that moment of pure joy he felt before.  Snape was rocking in and out of him slowly, at this point.

 

But then his thoughts came to an immediate halt when Snape broke the kiss and _whimpered_ his name.

 

“H _arr_ y!”  Snape cried, “ _Harry…_ ”

 

Harry arched his back immediately, as if his body wanted to take the rest of Snape’s hard prick.  And then…and then Severus said his name again, but this time, it was like a poem.

 

“Oh, _Harry_ …”

 

 _Harry_ , he’d said.  Oh god, his mind was melting.  His heart skipped a beat. 

 

“ _I loveyou._ ”

 

Seveus’ eyes widened, and he made that sexy whimpering noise and _thrusted_ all the way into Harry’s body.

 

Harry threw his head back and cried, “Oh, yes!  There!”  He felt that long hard cock brush his prostate, and oh fuck, Severus had better move soon--

 

 

“You…”  Severus grunted, thrusting hard, completely out of control of his own movements, “You…”

 

Harry couldn’t concentrate, the thrusting was divine, and Severus was saying something…then he realized what he’d said.

 

Harry was frightened all of a sudden, but Severus looked so in awe, it was impossible not to say how he truly felt. 

 

He nodded, “Yeah…I do.”  It should have surprised him that he came to this realization, but the truth was…it made sense to Harry.  He’d always been drawn to Snape, and Snape always protected him.  He felt safe around him.

 

Severus was sure now that Harry was aware of his words.  He thrusted harder, faster, watching Harry lose control beneath him. 

 

“ _Say it again._ ”  Severus growled, fucking him hard and steady, hearing the bed creak. 

 

Harry whined at every thrust, at every brush of his prostate, when that large cock hit him just right.  “Oh-fuck-I-love-you- _FUCK!_ ”

 

Severus groaned and kissed Harry hard, then Harry wrapped his legs around Snape’s back. 

 

Snape whined and whimpered in Harry’s ear, “Why-would, _ohfuckPotter!_   Why would you…say those words, Harry?”  He could hardly get the words out. 

 

Harry felt Snape rock in and out of him and whimpered, “ _Severus…_ it’s true…I can’t…explain… _ohgodthere_ —it’s just…you, I love _you_ …”

  
Harry babbled hotly in his ear and suddenly Snape growled and took Harry’s legs, putting them over his shoulders.

 

Harry thought he had heard himself scream in pleasure, but then he wondered if that was Severus?  He didn’t know anymore.  All he could focus on was how bloody _good_ Severus was fucking him, and the sound of their skin slapping together.  That hot look in Snape’s eyes made him almost cum right then and there. 

 

Harry whined, reaching blindly for his own cock, wanting so desperately to stroke it for release.

 

Snape growled and swatted his hand away.  “ _Mine._ ”  He collected Harry’s cock in his hand, pounding him so hard that the headboard was hitting the wall. 

 

“You are _mine_.”  Then he bent down to kiss those swollen pink lips, stroking Harry as fast as he was fucking him.

 

“ _Sev-er-us!  Ohhhh…gonna cum!_ ”  Harry whined after their kiss, holding Severus tight against his body.  Gods, he was shaking, convulsing, and Severus’ hand was on his cock, oh fuck!

 

In that lovely, now hoarse voice, he heard hotly in his ear, “ _I love you, Harry_ …”

 

Harry whined, “ _SEVERUS!_ ”  His arsehole clenched Snape’s prick, and neither wizard could hold out any longer. 

 

Harry came between them, hot and thick, stream after stream.  Severus shook with pleasure and gave his thick seed to Harry, his cock pulsing with each last thrust inside of the tight hole. 

 

Rocking together, riding out their orgasms, Harry and Severus breathed hard in each other’s ears before turning toward one another.  Without a word, their lips collided, and their tongues sensually danced together.  It was a reaffirmation that, yes, they both meant it.  Harry couldn’t help but suck on Snape’s tongue and moan.

 

Snape, still inside of Harry, gave a last pulse of cum.  Harry broke the kiss and looked lovingly into Severus’ eyes. 

 

“I’m so…full.”  Harry smiled wickedly.

 

Snape hadn’t pulled out yet, but he had a feral grin.  “Mmmmmm…”  He gave Harry another sensual kiss. 

 

To Harry’s surprise, he was hard again. 

 

Severus could hardly believe it, but his own erection was flaring back to life, already conveniently inside his newfound lover.  He raised a brow at Harry, who was already looking at him like a piece of meat.

 

After Harry rode Severus’ cock, telling him all the dirty things he could muster at the time about fucking his (ex) Potions Professor, both men collapsed once again, this time falling asleep deeply.

**~~HP/SS~~**

 

Upon waking, Severus almost grabbed for his wand at the shifting sounds in the room.  Then, he remembered that last night, he’d professed his love to Harry Potter.

 

He smiled and held Harry close in his arms. 

 

Harry shifted a little, obviously waking up.  Severus combed his hair and kissed his neck.  “Good morning.”  He said silkily in his ear.

 

Harry groaned, but smiled at Severus.  How could he not smile? 

 

“Severus…” he whispered, turning toward the other man’s face and kissed him deeply.  “Last night was the best night of my life.”

 

Severus kissed him hard again and sucked his tongue.  “Yes,” he agreed, “as it was mine, as well.”

 

Harry snuck his hand down to Severus’ hard cock, and stroked it.  He smirked and said, “It was, Sir?”

 

Severus’ eyes darkened.  “You like calling me ‘Sir,’ don’t you, brat?”

 

Harry almost blushed, “Mhmm.”  He kept his hand busy, stroking Severus’ cock.

 

Severus stopped him, only to take Harry’s cock and press their members together.  His larger hand stroked them both. 

 

With his other hand, he tilted Harry’s chin to look into his lust-filled eyes.  “Does this mean I get to do whatever I want with you, brat?”

 

Harry almost came, fuck!  “Please, Sir!”  He was kissed thoroughly by the Professor.   He could feel their hard cocks getting friction together as they were stroked.  Harry whimpered and involuntarily thrusted into Snape’s hand.

 

“Mmm…” Snape growled, “Do you want to be a good boy, Harry?”  His hand felt tight around them suddenly.

 

Harry thrusted again, and again, “Shit!  Yes, Sir!  Yes, oh please!”

 

“Language, Mister Potter.”  Snape rasped, so bloody close.  Fuck, he couldn’t hold on much longer. 

 

“Oh, yes, Sir!  Punish me!”  Harry whimpered, almost sending Snape over the edge.  But Severus wanted to cum with Harry.

 

Severus looked into Harry’s eyes and said darkly, “Then be a good boy and cum, Harry.  Cum for me now.”

 

Harry thrusted and saw white.  Severus watched as his cock shot out thick strands of creamy cum.  He arched and came against the younger wizard’s cock, shouting his name. 

 

Fuck, that had been good.

 

Harry collapsed onto a pillow, heaving.  Snape took this opportunity to lick the cum off of his cock.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at Snape playfully.  Then, suddenly, Snape swallowed him whole. 

 

“Oh, god!  What are you! Doing, oh fuck!”  Harry gasped, unable to not thrust into that hot wet mouth.

 

Snape came up for air, his eyes still feral.  “Administering your punishment, brat.”  He spat on Harry’s cock and stroked him hard and fast.  Harry groaned, “P-punishment?”

 

Snape had him right where he wanted him.  “Oh yes, Mister Potter.”  He sucked on the cockhead, teasing Harry’s slit with his tongue.  “You’ve been naughty, sneaking out at night under your cloak, watching me jerk off.”  Harry moaned at that, remembering how pleasant that was to watch. 

 

Snape gave him another suck, then came up for air.  Harry was panting.  “Look at me.”

 

Harry did.  He watched his Professor stroke him fast and hard, licking stripes up his cock.  “You’re growing in my mouth, Harry.  You’re such a naughty boy.  Cum in my mouth, you brat, cum down your Professor’s throat.” 

 

Snape swallowed Harry again, gulping around his length. Harry cried out, “ _Severus!_ ”  And he came hard, hard down that tight welcoming throat.  It was pure bliss.  It was the fantasy he didn’t know he wanted. 

 

Snape was still licking his cock clean, but Harry made a whimpering noise and pulled Severus up by his arms for a long kiss.

 

Harry ran his hands through Snape’s hair as he kissed him, silently thanking him for granting him that experience.  Snape stroked his cheek and kissed him back just as sensually.

 

**~~HP/SS~~**

 

All of the staff members at Hogwarts noticed Harry and Severus’ strange behavior.  As much as they tried to hide their loving gazes and unnecessary bantering, it was quite obvious that they fancied each other.  McGonagall had actually caught Snape _smiling_ , staring into space, when she walked into his office.  He of course quickly gained composure and wrote it off with some excuse. 

 

Harry and Severus were quite happy together.  Severus would take Harry dancing, and Harry would take Severus to watch the stars late at night on the grass.  Every night, they would end up fucking.  Severus didn’t often voice his love for Harry, though Harry did so often, but he didn’t need to.  Their love-making was so exquisite, and the look that Severus gave Harry told him all he needed to know.  They never had eyes for anyone else.

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? <3 I would love to hear your thoughts, and I could write a sequel if enough people want it.
> 
> As always,  
> Jen  
> The Snarry Shipper


End file.
